


And I’d give up forever to touch you

by Captainstark12



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Steve Rogers, Drama, Fluff, Hurt, Kidnapping, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Obsessive Steve Rogers, Omega Tony Stark, Possessive Steve Rogers, fuck buddies, stockholm syndrome??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainstark12/pseuds/Captainstark12
Summary: Steve was the epitome of being a well rounded person, he was a proffesor at a local university, he helped out a lot in shelters and local soup kitchens on his free time. and he was always willing to lend a helping hand and never ask anything in return..until his old highschool crush came along and ruined him completely.Now he had a secret...a secret that he couldn't tell anyone..least he wanted them to take away the one person he ever really cared about————————————-Tony had always had a hard life, especially when he had presented as an omega to his family. broke and useless he doesn’t think it could get any worst for him..Then he runs into the cute small alpha he had  had a crush on in high school. He got real big though..and he didn’t expect the blond to help him so much..or Stalk him..and even kidnap him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 123





	And I’d give up forever to touch you

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to write this story for a very long time and was having a bit of trouble putting it into writing. But here it is now and i really hope a lot of readers find this interesting..
> 
> This also has a touch of personal experience, loosely base from Author’s own experience with husband...not the kidnapping though. ;p  
> So without further a due...please enjoy

Steve was a simple guy, who wanted simple things. He didn’t care about fancy cars or branded clothes. or getting massive likes on social media. No, he just wanted a normal peaceful life. That’s it. Nothing more, nothing less...

So why the hell was he keeping his long time high school crush, hand tied to his bed. He had even stalked the brunette for weeks until he couldn't take it anymore.

Honestly the blond alpha didn't have an idea of what he was doing. he didn’t know what or why the thought of the beautiful, funny and most fascinating omega giving his body away to some other alpha, had made him lose all control of himself as he went into a fit of rage inside his own apartment. because Tony had done that, he had offered his body to Steve when he had nowhere else to go..and he had made the Alpha the most happiest he had ever been since they had shared a bed together. And Steve would be damned if he would ever let another alpha feel how Tony had made him feel with his body. 

No..Steve wouldn’t let that happen. Tony’s body was his, Tony’s kisses were his, Tony was his...the mere thought of another alpha touching the omega was enough to fill Steve with so much hurt and rage as he slammed his hard body against the whimpering omega. Not caring anymore how the Omega's soft body would try and push him away. With a smooth touch Steve would caress the brunette's thighs. Hands roaming ever so gently as he placed tender kisses on sun kissed skin. 

“Steve...” 

Yes, he wanted to hear that. Wanted to hear the omega only say his name. “Steve please let me go...” Tony whimpered as he tried not to tremble beneath the alpha’s intense gaze. No..he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t risk Tony leaving him again like that. This is were Tony belonged. By his side..

With him.

With a soft touch, Steve lifted the omega’s head a bit so he’d meet Steve’s gaze. “Tony...you know I can’t do that...please..just let me love you..” was all he said before leaning in and capturing the omega’s lips. Loving how Tony would instinctively lean into it, and even though he’d tell Steve no. Deep down Steve knew Tony was his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? I hope this finds your interest.. No harsh criticism please..I’m just a soft muffin who loves to write. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and subscribe if you liked this :) hopefully you did and comments are always welcomed!


End file.
